


December Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS micro. One smile materialized on the Sewer King's face after a pet alligator fell asleep.





	December Minutes

I never created Batman TAS.

One smile materialized on the Sewer King's face after a pet alligator fell asleep. After he stretched his arms, he walked to one area below the streets. The Sewer King took the item and returned to the alligator. He fell asleep with a stuffed alligator in his arms. Christmas gifts.

THE END


End file.
